


A trickster by any other name

by emmadilla



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Choking, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, F/F, Genderqueer Character, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lady Loki, Light Dom/sub, Loki is genderqueer, Loki talks dirty, Oral Sex, Porn, Scissoring, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Tekla is summoned one evening to her Lord's chambers, only the person waiting for her isn't quite who she was expecting ...





	A trickster by any other name

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 11 prompt: crossdressing, scissoring
> 
> This is another pairing that I'm still working on and planning longer fics for, but figured it would be fun to take them out and play for this month. Also, I know Loki is canonically genderqueer (yay!) and can and has changed into a female form in the comics, and that's probably not *technically* crossdressing, but ... like Loki, I do what I want.

I hurried through the silent corridors of the palace of Asgard, slipping quietly along the hidden pathways the servants used so as to not disturb the noble occupants. I had been summoned by my Lord, and with his nature it was best to immediately obey, damn the consequences of leaving my post. He would make sure to smooth over any issues arising from that. After all, who would argue with the Prince of Asgard? Nobody would dare speak a word.

 

As I approached his door, I knocked the standard three times before I entered, closing the door behind me as I entered his chambers. Before I truly got to know him, I would have been extremely hesitant to enter without his express verbal permission, but it had become an understanding between us that when he summoned me, he did not want me to wait when I arrived. Simply knock to announce that I was here and immediately enter. If that’s what my Lord wanted, then what’s what I did. And he was quite pleased at how well I obeyed him.

 

Upon entering his bedchamber, however, I startled to see someone unfamiliar standing there. Casting my eyes downward, I stuttered an apology, “I am sorry, my Lady. I was only answering a summons by my Lord.”

 

She stepped toward me, her long train trailing behind her, her hips twitching in a saunter. I could hear the smile in her voice as she replied, “And you did very well, my pet …”

 

My eyes snapped up to hear my familiar nickname tumble from between those lips, and sure enough. I didn’t know how, but it _was_ him. The face was much more feminine and soft, and the dark hair was much longer than it was before, but those eyes … those piercing green eyes were the same as they always were. “L-Loki?”

 

Smiling, she drew close to me, standing tall over me even in female form. “It is I, little one. Did you forget my shapeshifting abilities?”

 

“Well, yes, I knew you could change form, I just … I didn’t know you could change into … into _this_.”

 

Her laughter rang through the air sharp and clear and light. “Oh this is probably the easiest form I take. Sometimes you just … feel a need for a change. This isn’t the first time, and it will be far from the last.” She stood close, so close we were almost touching, those sharp green eyes alone holding me still. “What do you think, pet? Do you like this form?”

 

Swallowing, I allowed my eyes to roam her body, and I had to admit that even in a female form, Loki was as lovely as ever. Instead of the tall, lean muscled, lithe figure I was used to, there was a softness and roundness, a curvy frame accentuated by the gown that she chose to wear. It was somehow opposite and yet exactly like the Loki that I knew, drawing me in like a moth to a flame, and I suddenly wanted nothing more than to feel that soft, creamy skin against my own. Smiling as I met her eyes, I nodded. “Very much so.”

 

A wicked grin spread across her face. “Good.” Her speed and strength was the same as always as her hand shot out and pulled me to her, crashing our lips together as she kissed me fiercely. Her lips may have been a little more plump, a little more full, but otherwise there was no difference in the kiss. It was just as amazing and intense as it ever was. When we parted, my lips followed hers for a moment, not ready to give up the motion, but I had no choice. It pleased Loki to see that I was still so eager to continue, especially with this new form, and that smile only grew as she waved her hand and made my clothes disappear. I hardly even flinched, used to the motion by now. She had definitely lost none of her strength, as she easily manhandled me to the bed, pushing me onto it. “Present yourself, little one.” I immediately moved to obey, moving from flat on my stomach to kneel, my head against the soft mattress and my ass raised in the air. Her soft hands smoothed over my lower back and hips, tracing over my thighs and back up, pointedly paying no attention to exactly where I wanted attention at the moment. I felt the bed dip slightly as she climbed up to join me, leaning down to graze her teeth along my hip, sending a shiver up my spine. Her fingers finally smoothed over my clit, running down the length of my slit until she buried two deep inside me. In female form, Loki’s fingers were more slender than they were as a male, so she immediately moved to use two rather than teasing me with just one. Moaning, my entire upper body relaxed into the bed as she slowly fingered me, her thumb lazily drawing circles around my clit. I clenched the blankets as she subtly focused more and more on that little bud, teasing at first but then increasing her attention. My toes curled as she wound me up tighter and tighter, and I could feel her smile against my skin as she kissed and licked and nipped along my hip and lower back. She was enjoying every moment of everything she was doing to me, enjoying the fact that she could read and play me so easily. It was no surprise, seeing as how long we had been lovers, but she relished it all the same. My legs started to tremble as she drew me closer and closer, and eventually her soft, brassy voice entreated me, “That’s it, come around my fingers, let me feel you squeeze them. I want them dripping when I pull them out of you.” My knuckles turned white as I clenched the blankets beneath me, my throat feeling hoarse as I cried out my orgasm.

 

Loki bestowed my hip with a kiss before crawling up on the bed, magicking away her clothes before lounging against the pillows and surveying her prize, her fingers indeed slick and shiny with my own fluids. She made sure I saw them before she made a point of licking and sucking them clean. Grinning in triumph, she implored, “Now, why don’t you come up here and repay me in kind?”

 

Blushing, I moved to obey, crawling up after her. I had never been with a woman before, never really thought about it, but even though this form was different than the one I was used to, it was still Loki. It shone through in her eyes, in the way she watched me, like a predator scoping out its prey before it goes in for the kill. Nervous, but determined to please her, I obediently knelt in between her spread legs, gently kissing the inside of her thighs before I moved to her core. I kept a near constant eye contact with her, watching for any sign of displeasure as I teased her lips with my tongue, moving to separate them. Her taste was very similar to my own, from what I’d experienced when I’d been directed to clean Loki’s fingers myself, so it was far from unpleasant. I easily found her clit and started circling it slowly before flicking it, and her eyes smouldered as she reached down to run her fingers through my hair. “Yes, that’s it, pet.” Encouraged that I was indeed pleasing her, I sucked the small bud into my mouth, flicking it as I held it as I knew Loki did to me at times. At this, her head fell back and she moaned loudly, her hips gently rocking against my face. I decided to take it a step further, circling her hole with my finger, teasing Loki as I returned the favour. It was far from out of the ordinary for Loki to use his tongue, his lips, his fingers, his magic, just about anything to tease me, and my lover _had_ bid me to repay them in kind … 

 

The sounds I drew out of her as I finally pushed a finger inside her was heavenly, the soft crooning and gasping that had her reach up and tug at one of her nipples, extending her pleasure even further. If there had been any question of Loki enjoying what I was doing, all doubt was now banished as she raised her head from the pillows and gave me a heated, impassioned look. It was the same look I was given whenever Loki was very pleased with the oral pleasure I was giving, and I felt heated once more. Even though I’d already had an orgasm, my clit throbbed with need once again to see my lover in such a state. I added a second finger and sped up their pace, flicking and sucking on her clit as I did my best to keep doing so despite the way her hips bucked in pleasure. I now understood, somewhat, why Loki often liked to hold me down when giving in this way, either physically or with his magic, as it took some concentration to make sure that I could keep up exactly what I was doing even while hips were moving in response to it. That concentration did nothing to dissuade my own need, and indeed it grew with every gasp and every moan that I pulled out of her. By watching her for cues and using techniques I knew Loki had used on me, it wasn’t long before I had her worked into a frenzy, sweat beading on her forehead as she waited for her own end. It was right around the corner, and I sucked her clit into my mouth and flicked it furiously, shoving her right around that edge. Her inner muscles contracted around my fingers, and I did little to slow my pace as I rode out her orgasm with her, slowing down only as the contractions ceased and I lapped around her clit, drawing out as much pleasure as I could for her. Once I was sure it was over, I pulled my fingers out and made a show of cleaning them off, just as she’d done to me. Repayment in kind, after all.

 

The very corners of her mouth twitched in a smile, content but also still turned on. “Little imp,” she chuckled before suddenly leaping from her position and pushing me back down on the bed, sealing our lips together in a hungry kiss. “You really think it’s wise to tease me like that?”

 

Grinning, I replied, “I was only doing what you asked of me, my _Lady_.”

 

She didn’t respond, instead pulling me up to sitting and throwing one of her legs over mine. Afterlining us up, she pressed our cores together, and I shuddered as the pressure felt amazing. She rolled her hips against mine, our centres never fully leaving the other, and I moaned as I understood what she was doing now. I responded the same way, grinding my hips against her as we quickly figured out a good rhythm to keep. Locking my eyes with a powerful gaze, she reached across us, taking hold of my chin as we rutted against each other, our wanton desires coalescing until it seemed as if we were one. It was an incredible experience. Not that sex with Loki in a male form wasn’t amazing - it more often than not left me feeling boneless and completely zapped of energy - but this was different. We intuitively just knew what the other needed, changing up the pace until we hit a sweet spot, knowing that the other was getting the same pleasure.

 

Dropping her hand from my chin, Loki threw her head back with abandon as she rocked against me, her eyes glazing over slightly as they stared at the ceiling. I should have known that Loki’s dominant side would come out sooner or later, as she grinned wickedly before she suddenly pushed me over onto my back, our hips never leaving each other as she compensated for the movement. Reaching down, she gripped my neck, squeezing just slightly as my head fell partly off of the bed. I was left in a somewhat helpless position, only able to buck against her at her own pace, unable to get the leverage to change it if I needed to, but I needn’t have worried. She set a ruthless pace, determined to throw us both off the edge this time. I gripped her wrist so hard, in an ordinary mortal or fae it would have bruised easily. She seemed to enjoy it, however, as I heard a soft chuckle in between her moans as she drove us even harder. My whole body started to tremble, both from exertion and from the impending orgasm that was just on the horizon. She recognized the familiar signs and she threw her head back in triumph as she commanded, “Come, little one!”

 

I cried out as my second orgasm finally overtook me, the waves of pleasure intense, hitting me even harder than my first. Loki shuddered just as my orgasm started to wind down, her hips faltering just slightly as she met her own end, rocking erratically as she extended the pleasure for both of us until we were nothing more than a trembling mass of limbs. We took a moment to catch our respective breaths, our sweat-slicked bodies trying valiantly to keep up with its own activities. As it was, I felt a bit dizzy, even though Loki’s grip on my neck had long since slacked. When she had caught her breath, she moved to get up, though only as far as a nearby towel to clean us both of our fluids, wiping herself off before she tended to me. When she finished, she pulled me up to the head of the bed, covering us with a blanket as she held me close. “I take it you enjoyed that.”

 

“Very much.”

 

“So, do you like this form better? Or do you prefer a male visage?”

 

Smiling, I replied honestly, “I like it no more or less. It’s you. That’s all that counts.”

 

Humming in satisfaction, she bestowed my forehead with a kiss and stroked my hair. “Such a sweet pet. I’m glad I could keep you around.” Indeed, our relationship was now far different than it had been when we first actually met, when I had been working in the prisons of Asgard. What would become of us in the future, I could not say, though I knew that if Loki was determined to do something, nothing could stand in the way. And if how I was held close was any indication, Loki intended to keep me around for a while yet.


End file.
